Aku dan Kamu, Dulu dan Kini
by Aria Iris
Summary: "Aku, Kokonose Haruka, menyukaimu, Enomoto Takane". One-shot dari Kagerou Project series. Konoha x Ene. Mengandung sedikit spoiler dan banyak sekali headcanon.


_Konoha x Ene dari Kagerou Project (dan mereka bukan Len dan Miku, oke.)_

_Mengandung spoiler. Benar-benar dibasiskan headcanon dan spoiler novel kedua, sekaligus menyambut novel kedua. Kalau ternyata ga sesuai novelnya, saya kayang saja deh._

_EDIT: Berhubung ini keluar pas translasi dan spoiler benar-benar masih ambigu, saya coba revisi. Sebelumnya versi revisi ini sudah dipost di forum KAORINusantara. Oh iya, Author notes segala macem tidak berniat saya revisi._

* * *

Caranya mengawali surat cinta bagusnya bagaimana ya?

Entah mengapa, meski tentu tak mungkin kamu langsung merespon sekarang, aku rasa kamu akan berkata kalau aku bodoh karena mengawali surat ini dengan kalimat tersebut saat nanti kamu membacanya. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak tahu. Lalu begitu aku menemukan contohnya juga, aku sudah terlanjur menulis yang di atas dengan pulpen, juga yang ini. Tidak usah dicoret deh, nanti malah kertasnya jadi jelek.

Sebenarnya menggambarkan ini sebagai surat cinta saja aku masih ragu karena aku sendiri tidak tahu cinta itu apa. Aku tidak bisa menanyakannya pada Tateyama-sensei semudah itu, kan? Bisa-bisa ia salah paham. Meski sebenarnya, itu bukan salah paham juga. Ah, sulit. Langsung ke intinya saja ya? Aku sudah mulai mengantuk, nih, Takane.

Aku, Kokonose Haruka, suka padamu, Enomoto Takane.

Nah, kalau dituliskan, ternyata mudah juga. Aku ingin mengatakannya langsung, tapi entah kenapa nggak jadi terus. Waktu terakhir kali kita berduaan, kamu pingsan, sih. Lalu ada juga saat dimana pak guru ataupun orangtuamu tiba-tiba muncul. Jadi rumit. Satu hal yang kubaca dari berbagai buku, kalau mau menyatakan cinta itu harus privat. Sebenarnya, menurutku sih tidak apa-apa nggak harus privat juga, tapi aku takut kalau aku salah, aku malah melukai hati Takane. Soalnya, Takane sering panik sendiri kalau aku bertingkah yang menurut kamu 'bodoh' ataupun 'aneh'.

Jadinya, aku menulis surat ini saja, deh. Berikutnya apa ya? Kalau cuma itu saja kan, nanti kamu bingung? Sebenarnya aku juga bingung sih. Bahkan aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menganggapmu lebih dari teman biasa. Memikirkannya membuatku pusing, dan itu tak baik untuk kepalaku, jadi kuputuskan saja kalau aku suka padamu. Begitu.

Ah, iya. Katanya kalau nulis surat cinta harus diselingin gombalan ya? Baiklah. Aku senang lihat senyummu, meski sebenarnya jarang kau perlihatkan juga. Mungkin aku sedikit ge-er, tapi kadang senyum termanismu hanya kamu perlihatkan sama aku. Menurutku, Takane harus lebih banyak tersenyum sama yang lain juga. Sehat, kok.

Terus, Takane itu menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara. Kalau seandainya Takane tidak terlalu serius dan sedikit lebih banyak ceria, mungkin akan menyenangkan juga. Ah, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak suka Takane yang sekarang. Aku suka sekali Takane yang sedikit serius juga. Aku juga senang melihat Takane yang asyik bermain game. Aku suka sekali Takane yang bersama-sama denganku mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Aku suka melihat Takane yang ketiduran di kelas. Aku suka rambut hitam Takane yang dikuncir dua, meski Tateyama-sensei sempat bilang itu kekanakkan. Aku suka semuanya.

Kalau kamu bisa menjawab perasaanku dengan perasaan yang sama, aku senang sekali! Tapi kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa kok. Soalnya, aku tidak bisa memaksa Takane juga. Kamu kan, teman baikku. Katanya sih, kalau sudah jadi teman lama, seorang cowok akan sulit menjadi pacarnya teman perempuannya itu, ya. Apa ya itu istilahnya? Aku lihat di website luar negeri hanya sekilas sih, jadi sekarang sudah lupa. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin kalau kita bisa jadi sesuatu yang lebih dari teman. Tapi kalau Takane tidak merasa demikian padaku, jangan merasa risih sama aku ya? Tetap seperti dulu saja.

Kalau memang Takane suka juga padaku, lalu kita jadian… Aku juga tidak mengerti sebenarnya pacaran itu bagaimana. Tapi mungkin kita bisa lebih dekat lagi. Bahkan mungkin, suatu saat nanti kita bisa menikah. Rasanya, bahagia sekali kalau bisa begitu. Dengan begitu, kita tiap hari bisa lebih dekat, kan? Lebih dari sekarang. Yah, seharusnya pacaran saja sudah lebih dari sekarang juga. Tapi kalau pacaran bahkan menikah, berarti aku harus belajar untuk bisa melindungi Takane. Dengan tubuhku yang lemah ini, mungkin akan sulit. Tapi katanya, kalau ada cinta ada jalan, kan? Aku akan berusaha supaya kamu nanti bisa hidup bahagia dengan aku di sampingmu.

Terus apa lagi ya. Nggak ada ide, nih. Ah, iya. Aku sudah beberapa kali bilang kan kalau aku nggak bisa mengerti kalau 'cinta' itu apa? Iya, itu benar. Lihat saja, aku mulai bingung mau menulis apa sekarang. Kenapa sih, perasaan itu begitu sulit aku gambarkan dalam selembar kertas ini, ya? Padahal biasanya, aku bisa menggambar dengan baik. Ah, tapi itu memang beda sama menulis, sih, katanya.

Aku ngantuk… Lalu kertasnya juga sudah banyak isinya begini…. Nanti saja sisanya dan balasannya kita bicarakan langsung, deh. Mungkin nanti kamu akan berkata kalau aku hanyalah seorang bodoh yang menulis surat cinta saja tidak mampu, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku lebih suka kalau aku bisa mendengar balasanmu langsung dengan telingaku daripada membacanya. Kalau sudah selesai baca surat ini, datang kepadaku saja, ya.

-Haruka.

…..

..

Takane- bukan, kini dia hanyalah Ene, terdiam. Berulang kali dia membaca ulang tulisan itu di dokumen gambar yang tiba-tiba terkirim ke e-mail Shintarou. Terlebih lagi, itu terkirim dan masuk di saat Shintarou sedang tidur. Pengirimnya tidak diketahui. Siapa yang mengirimnya ke tuannya, Shintarou, ia tidak tahu. Tapi untuk apa? Kenapa dia mengirimnya ke Shintarou? Apakah memang untuk Ene, karena Shintarou saja mungkin tidak mengerti? Tapi bagi Ene juga tidak ada guna. Toh, Kokonose Haruka yang dia kenal sudah mati. Kini, dia adalah Konoha, seseorang yang benar-benar di luar jangkauannya. Bukan lagi Haruka yang polos, yang menulis surat ini dulu. Meski polos dan mengantuknya masih sama…

Mengingat hal-hal tersebut sambil membaca surat ini membuat hati Ene terasa sesak. Padahal, seharusnya, dia sudah jadi mahluk virtual sekarang. Tapi Ene sendiri juga sudah berubah banyak di dalam. Lucu dan ironis karena di surat itu Haruka mengatakan kalau Takane harus lebih ceria, dan sekarang memang benar, seorang 'Ene' sudah sangat ceria. Tapi itu dia lakukan demi Ayano, dan juga karena ia menyukai senyuman Haruka, kan?

'Enomoto Takane' yang berada di hatinya mungkin menguasainya sekarang. Entah mengapa, hatinya semakin sesak saat ia berulang kali membaca surat itu dan mengingat apa yang terjadi sekarang. Sampai-sampai, Ene mulai menitikkan air mata, meski tentu, hanyalah sesuatu yang berada di dalam layar. Cinta pertamanya yang sudah terlupa mulai dapat diingatnya kembali…

…Bukan, bukan itu. Sampai sekarang di saat ia bukan lagi 'Enomoto Takane' sekalipun melainkan seorang 'Ene', ia masih menyukai Kokonose Haruka. Meskipun 'Kokonose Haruka' adalah 'Konoha' sekarang. Meskipun 'Konoha' tidak akan mungkin lagi untuk mengingat soal masa lalunya sebagai 'Kokonose Haruka' maupun perasaannya pada 'Enomoto Takane'. Air matanya terus mengalir bersamaan dengan ingatan yang memasuki otak virtualnya, dan isakannya berubah menjadi tangisan. Ene tidak peduli lagi kalau Shintarou akan bangun gara-gara dia dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi kalau terus begini.

Perasaan ini mungkin harus secepatnya ia lupakan demi kebaikannya sendiri. Namun, tak semudah itu ia bisa melakukannya.

Karena, 'Enomoto Takane' memang mencintai 'Kokonose Haruka'. Dulu dan sekarang.

* * *

_**.author's notes.**_

_HAHAHA. Berhasil selesai sebuah fic kurang dari sehari—beberapa jam dan beberapa menit saja malah *mungkin*pas mandi tiba-tiba kepikiran konsepnya—mumpung masih seger idenya nyalain kompi, eh lancar. Bukan, bukan IFA yang memotivasi saya bikin ini (meski agak membantu juga sih). Tapi karena ingin meramaikan fanfic Kagerou Project saja, meski bahasa Indonesia juga sih. Fic ini juga saya buat karena KonoEne itu imut sekali. Terimakasih udah membaca sampai bawah, saran-kritik anda akan membangun(kan) saya (dari kemageran) *dibuang*_


End file.
